


My Brother is Who?

by LarryIsLife954



Category: Harry - Fandom, Liam - Fandom, Louis - Fandom, Niall - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Onedirection - Fandom, Zayn - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryIsLife954/pseuds/LarryIsLife954
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey so this is my first story, please no hate..</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Tamera, just a normal 18 year old. She has lived in America her whole life, never told a lie and never kept a secret mainly because she was horrible at keeping her own secrets. She is an open book, but soon her life gets turned upside down, when she finds out a big secret. Maybe she's not so normal after all..


	2. Chapter 1

"Tamera" I felt someone nudge me, I kept my eyes closed hoping he would go away. "Tamera" my best friend Josh said a little louder, I smirked a little and rolled over facing the wall. "TAMERA NICOLE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED I WILL HID YOUR NUTELLA AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" he yelled, as soon as he said that I hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom knowing he wasn't lying. I heard him laugh then my dressers opening, I'm assuming he is getting my cloths out and not hiding them like he did last time. After about 30 min I got out of the shower, the smell of bacon filling my nose. I ran down stairs in nothing but a towel, but nothing unusual for me. I stopped as soon as I saw who was in my house, my whole family along with my brothers girl friends and my sisters boyfriend. I couldn't help the blush that worked it's way onto my face as I ran upstairs to get dressed, thanking everything above us that Josh had laid out my stuff. I smiled when I saw our best friend ring and put it on. Damn this guy know how to dress a women. I sighed as I walked down stairs preparing to get laughed at, but when I got there nobody was there. Instead a note on the fridge.  
Tamera, surprise! I'm sending you on a hunt to find us! Okay I want you to eat then go to the place where you snorted milk out of your nose. Look for a pussy. ;)   
love ya! - Josh  
I made a face, of course he would make me go to the most embarrassing place ever. I sighed finishing up my food and heading out the door. I noticed my car wasn't there so I guess I have to walk. I wrapped my coat around myself tighter, this February morning air was freezing. I had enough and as soon as I saw the Starbucks coming into my view I smiled and ran all the way there. As I walked inside I noticed a black and white kitten with a note on it's collar along with a hot coffee next to it.   
You found it! Maybe your not as dumb as I thought. You can thank your sister for this cat, I know I wont be -_- Anyways go to the place where we lived when our parents were mad at us. It's been a while. -Josh xx  
I smiled big as I started walking to our old tree house. My dad and I built it before he passed away, Josh is the only person who has ever came here. We had so many good times here, I laughed just thinking of the memories we shared. I got to the old tree house and climbed up into it and saw my old guitar, I looked at it and started to tear up a little. I haven't played that in years well since him. I look around and notice a box, I looked inside and gasped it was beautiful. Next to it I saw a picture of Josh and I last year (Pretend it's them). I couldn't stop smiling as I read the other note.   
Last one! Meet me at your mommy's house!!! -Josh xx  
I laughed and ran down to moms house the kitten sat in my bag as I tried not to drop the picture or the necklace. I got to her house in about 5 minutes, smiling as I opened the door and saw Josh sitting by the door asleep. I bent down by his ear and yelled I LOVE YOU! laughing as he hits his head off the wall. "Bitch" I hear him mutter, i smiled and walked to the living room and sat beside my mother.   
"Hello darling, Happy Birthday" She said hugging me "Hey mom" i said. I noticed how awkward everything got when I walked in.  
"Whats going on guys?" I asked nervous "Honey I have to tell you something.." My mom trailed off "What is it?" "Sweetheart your adopted" She said looking down "What do you mean? Who are my real parents?" I asked speaking a million miles an hour, feeling like my whole life was a lie. "Your real mom is Anne Cox, you also have a brother and sister." "Well who are they???" I asked a bit mad she kept this from me "Gemma and Harry Styles" Next thing I knew everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is my first story, please no hate..


End file.
